


Просто виагра

by Meilinn



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilinn/pseuds/Meilinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке Hot Fest K-63: «Виагра»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Просто виагра

Отаэ-сан всегда безошибочно вычисляет присутствие Кондо в радиусе до ста метров, а иногда и больше.  
Бравый командир шинсенгуми был бы и рад не попадаться, будь он обычным сталкером. Но он просто не в состоянии сдерживать все рвущееся из груди большое и светлое дольше получаса и смирно ползать за объектом воздыхания на общепризнанном всеми подобными извращенцами расстоянии.  
Кондо беспощадно палится день за днем: скрипит предательски потолочная балка под коленкой, взлохмаченная шевелюра слишком далеко высовывается из-под стола, дружеский совет из-за угла всегда некстати, любая неуклюжая попытка оказаться в положительном свете заканчивается неизменным ударом в какое-нибудь особо чувствительное место и победой женской силы над мужским достоинством.

Если его спрашивают, на черта он каждый раз подставляется, Кондо отшучивается и философски смотрит в туманную даль чуть прищуренными глазами. Подчиненные переглядываются между собой: "Безнадежен."  
Они не знают, что сказочная надежда их командира накрепко привязана к объекту самой что ни есть материальной реальности – совсем как призрак к месту собственной смерти.  
Из нагрудного кармашка мундира в мешочек в складках хакама, из мешочка в карман шорт, из шорт в плавки, из плавок в… куда придется, неизменно кочует маленькая голубая упаковка с таблетками. Ее вид наполняет душу Кондо новыми силами и придает отпределенной уверенности на случай, если подзарядка понадобится не только душе.

Когда в очередной раз шорох откуда-то сверху слышен так отчетливо, что проигнорировать его становится плохим тоном, Отаэ с размаху пинает ногой телеграфный столб и спокойно наблюдает, как покорный организм командира ударяется бесполезной головой об землю.  
Яркая упаковка, которая приземляется отдельно и чуть позже Кондо, привлекает внимание девушки. Присмотревшись, Отаэ читает название и без труда прибавляет один и один. Сурово прищурившись, она поднимает своего поклонника за горло одной рукой, а его фарамацевтического спутника другой. Кондо почти раскаивается, упаковка грустно поблескивает на солнце. Оба ждут неизбежного.  
Отаэ привычно заносит руку для справедливого возмездия.  
Кондо грустит.  
Рука Отаэ проносится левее солнечного сплетения, кулак разжимается, практически не смятая упаковка падает в карман мундира.  
\- Не забудь пришить пуговицу, - очаровательным командным тоном советует девушка, и только тогда ее стальной кулачок встречается с не очень тщательно выбритой щекой Кондо.

На следующее утро Хиджиката с удивлением застает своего командира с все тем же философским выражением лица, свеженьким фингалом и новой, вызывающе неподходящей пуговицей на кармане.  
\- Кондо-сан. На вас так камзол не налезет, вы пуговицу насквозь к его спине пришили.  
Командир перестает рассматривать дело рук своих и рассеянно оборачивается к заму.  
\- А?

"Безнадежен."

Голубая упаковка надежно устроена на своем месте.


End file.
